This invention relates generally to water heaters, and specifically to a water heater with novel geometry and associated features to provide high efficiency.
Applicants prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,208 issued Jan. 31, 2003, to Frasure, et al. discloses a water heater having a conical bottom adapted to collect and dispose of sediment.
Applicants prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,541 issued Sep. 5, 2006, and U.S. Patent Application 20050109287 filed May 26, 2005 to Frasure, et al discloses a high efficiency tank type continuous flow and self cleaning water heater, having a flue pipe extending vertically through the tank, a cylinder disposed within the flue pipe, a burner disposed in a lower region of the cylinder, and a water conducing coil disposed within the cylinder connected with the interior of the tank.